1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer front bezels, and more particularly to a computer front bezel including a sliding cover.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer front bezel usually includes a sliding cover to shield an additional component, such as a CD-ROM drive, when the additional component is not in use. A sliding cover typically requires a complicated structure to allow movement thereof while remaining attached the bezel.